Winter Sonata In My heart
by DAIMAOOAMIAD
Summary: This time I'm writing about Gii and Takumi for the first time ever. At the beginning, I don't know where to start. When I started thinking about it, too much idea oozing in and I have to type down the trail of ideas and let it grow and blossom...ironically too bad, to put ideas into words and materialise them into plots and chapters...wow I definitely do respect all the best fanfic
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello again...**

**Thank you to all who have read my first and second fanfics. Thanks to all who are willing to leave comments for me to improve myself. This is my first attempt to write a series not just a one shot fanfic.**

**This time I'm writing about Gii and Takumi for the first time ever. At the beginning, I don't know where to start. When I started thinking about it, too much idea oozing in and I have to type down the trail of ideas and let it grow and blossom...ironically too bad, to put ideas into words and materialise them into plots and chapters...wow I definitely do respect all the best fanfics writer out there...all of you are awesome and terrific in your own style and specialty. How it's going to end...even to start quite a headache? Well... just go with the flow. To all the readers please be patient with me okay...**

**Disclamer:** I don't own Gii, Takumi or any "Takumikun Saga" characters in the story. I only own the story and the name that I invented. If there are similarities, it's only coincidence and my deepest apology in advanced.

**Prologue**

"Gii is coming home today," Takumi mumbled alone while humming his favourite tune joyfully. As he pushed the chair when he wanted to walk to the sink, he accidently knocked down a glass. Unfortunately the glass shattered as soon as it fell down on the marbled floor. "Ahh... why I have to be so clumsy early in the morning," chuckled to himself, he brought the plate he hold to the sink and returned to pick up the shards of broken glasses earlier. Carefully he picked the larger pieces of glass with his right hand and put it on his left palm. "Ouch!" Takumi quickly examined his right forefinger and noticed blood started to trickle. He stood up and threw the glasses he already picked into the dustbin and put his injured forefinger under running water at the sink. Later, he rummaged into the first aid kit searching for the disinfectant and plaster to stop the bleeding. After that he took the broom and dustpan and finished cleaning the glasses. Glancing at the clock on the wall, his heart bloomed and he almost jingle all the way to his bedroom and changed his attire. He was going to fetch his sweetheart at the airport. Looked at his own reflection in the mirror in a white v-shape neck t-shirt and dark blue denim, a black cardigan; Takumi smiled and exhaled a deep sigh of relief. Checking his face and giving his raven hair one final touch and he was good to go. Finally took his wallet and locked the door.

Once outside, he gazed upon the sky, the passion that both he and Gii shared, admiring the clear blue sky and inhaling the morning fragrance from the early spring blossom. Everything seems such a wonderful day of all days. Everything was perfect except the minor event earlier which already overwhelmed by Takumi's high spirit because his beloved returning from New York later this afternoon. His high spirit was glowing into his motion and radiated through his smile and sparkling in his beautiful eyes. He took his time walking into a flower shop choosing carefully from arrays of flowers and asked the florist to wrap a bouquet of red roses for his beloved Gii. "Flowers for your sweetheart?" the florist enquired and smiled sweetly. Takumi was too ecstatic to answer only beamed widely and nodded once as pink hue started creeping onto his cheeks. "She is indeed a lucky girl to have a romantic boyfriend like you," the florist remark had made Takumi's heart stopped a bit and swallowed it down deep into his heart. He just smiled and left the shop. He did not blame that girl. His "relationship" with Gii is too "special" to be understood by others. She did not know. Once again, he just pushed aside the unpleasant remark and looking forward to meet his Gii. "His" Gii... He grinned. He stride quickly to the nearest subway and headed to Narita Airport. As soon as he found his seat and settled down, he tried to search for his hand phone but was nowhere to be found. He soon remembered he had left his hand phone on the small table next to his bed. The last time he talked with Gii last night. "What happened to me, one unfortunate event after another," he just chucked to himself for his silly mistake. But still his mood was not affected by them.

Finally he had arrived at Narita Airport and stopped at a kiosk selling books and magazines. He bought a magazine to kill his time waiting for his beloved at the waiting area. Gii's flight will arrive soon. He sat down and put the bouquet of roses on the seat next to him and started browsing through the magazine. Once in a while he was leisurely gazing at the people around him, smiling and chuckling definitely enjoying the human activity from a far. Takumi was really enchanted by a little girl sitting on his father's lap. Her shining blond curly hair twisted like Cinderella's hair. Her sweet smile and contagious laughter reminded him of his beloved Gii. He wondered if Gii had a daughter, she will be sweet and beautiful as that little girl. "Eh! Why am I blushing like a woman?" Takumi hid his warm face behind the magazine pretending to read it. Gii's flight should supposedly arrive now. When he glanced up at the board, Gii's flight was delayed. "Nothing happen perhaps, it's going to be okay, Gii is coming home. I can endure 2 weeks without Gii by my side, a few more hours...I should be fine," Takumi tried to calm down and to console his heart which started to drum faster by minute. Trying his best to distract his turmoil feeling, he casted his eyes upon that little girl earlier strived to find solace in that sweet little face. Deep inside, he never seized praying that his beloved will be back safe and soundly to him. His hands started trembling and he put down the magazine. Staring at the roses made him choked and hard to breath. He struggled to calm himself and tried to slowly take a deep breath one after another and manage to cool down a bit.

The clock was ticking very painfully slow. Seconds became minutes, minutes became hours, the other people around Takumi started to be restless and anxious at the same time. "They are maybe friends, relatives, families or even lovers like me. They are all worried. I do understand those feeling. We shared the same worries after all," that was what Takumi said inside his head. He thought he was not alone in this situation and had to be brave. He knew he can do this. Gii had taught him to be brave and able to overcome any obstacle so far since they were both in high-school. After 8 hours waiting, finally the CEO of Japan Airline announced the most excruciatingly dreadful news ever. The flight that supposedly brought Gii home was caught in turbulence of sudden storm and was lost from radar. The shocking news was not only devastating the Japanese but other countries as well. Upon hearing the most shattering news, Takumi felt his heart constricted and sudden pain in his chest made him unable to breath. He grasped the bouquet of roses and brought it close to his aching chest. His panic stricken face became as white as a corpse and beads of sweats started secreting from his sweat glands. His ears ringing and his vision became blurred and total blackness has taken his conscious. He had collapsed on the floor with the rose bouquet tightly clutched in his grip upon his chest. People around him started shaking and asking for response but it was futile. Soon, the paramedic arrived and he was brought to the nearest hospital.

As soon as they arrive at the emergency room, all eyes turned towards Takumi. "Why are the red roses doing here anyway?" one of the nurse asked. "It's very difficult for us to part the bouquet from his clutch, just put it near him later, it seems really important to him," with a solemn smile and pleading voice, the paramedic took his exit after he had explained what had happened at the scene. Takumi was given the standard check-up and was sent to one of the ward. He was unable to regain conscious yet. He is very lucky though, that angel nurse really taking care of the roses, put her extra mile effort to find proper vase for the flowers. The roses adorned the table next to his bed. "Gii...Gii...Gii..." Takumi had barely awake but he kept mumbling Gii's name. The nurse on duty heard his pitiful moan and slowly shook Takumi from his feverish. "Hayama-san...Hayama-san...Hayama-san," the nurse slowly uttered his name. Slowly he regained his sanity and opened his eyes. Blinking his eyes few times to adjust the amount of light entering through his pupil and he suddenly remembered what had happened. He sprung to a sitting position and flustered to get free from the needled attached at the back of his left hand. "Hayama-san...Hayama-san...calm down, relax, take a deep breath. I'll call the doctor and tell him you are awake," the nurse cleverly consoled Takumi and eased him back to lie down. "Do you have anybody you want to tell about your condition? You did not have cell phone with you when you arrive last night. So, we are unable to contact your relative. Do you want me to contact anybody for you?" the nurse tried to make conversation to ease his agitation. "Akaike-kun...I want to see Akaike-kun," he hastily answered. After writing the phone number, the nurse walked out of the room and quickly reported to the doctor and called Akaike.

"Hello, may I speak to Akaike-san please?" a soft voice at the end of the line. "I am speaking. What can I help you?" he replied with a businesslike tone. "I'm calling on behalf of Hayama-san. He was hospitalized since last night," the nurse explained. "What! What had happened to him?" Akaike was too shocked and after the nurse had enlightened him with all the detail he finally calmed down. Later, he quickly dialled Misu's phone number and definitely Misu will tell Syingyoji soon after. Akaike was a bit shaken after hearing the news but did not expect Takumi will be hospitalized. As soon as he saw the breaking news on television, he almost predicted something might be happening to Takumi but assuming he did not receive any call from Takumi, he thought he might be alright. He hastily got ready to rush to the hospital where Takumi stayed. He had already asked Misu and Syingyoji to go there as well because Takumi really need them right now especially when it was related to the most important person to Takumi. He really hoped Takumi's phobia will not relapse like before. If it did happen, only Gii could undo it. "Please Takumi...Do hang in there," Akaike really hope his prayer answered. He dashed to the hospital as soon as possible.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Takumi was given a sedative to keep him calm. Akaike finally arrived at the hospital and went to the counter enquired for Takumi's room and when he reached in front of the door, he slowly twisted the door knob. As the door opened, his gazed drawn to Takumi's silhouette lying on the bed covered with white blanket over his chest. Judging from his pale face with tears streak which were staining his cheeks, Akaike instantly fully aware how this devastating ordeal had casted upon Takumi's fragile heart. "Oh dear...Takumi...Please be strong for your own sake," Akaike felt his own legs staggered and pulled the chair slowly and sit down without making so much sound. After a while looking at Takumi's figure, the sound of the door knob being twisted made him turn his head to the door. Misu appeared with Syingyoji followed close behind him. Misu's face as usual seemed unaffected but Syingyoji's worried face followed by a sudden gasp escaped from his mouth with his eyes wide openned, "Hayama-san..." Instantaneously Akaike put a sign with his forefinger touching his lips to silence Syingyoji. Syingyoji slowly approaching Takumi's bed covering his mouth to stifle his broken sobs. Tears started trickling from the corner of his eyes and his shoulder was shaking uncontrollably. Misu strided with his long legs and quickly pulled Syingyoji into his arms stroking his lover's head and back to calm him down. "We have to be strong and become his strength to lift up his spirit," Akaike spoke softly after a while being silent and was watching Syingyoji composed himself. From the way Misu staring into his eyes, Akaike knew he thought the same thing. Syingyoji only nodded a few time in agreement.

Takumi was stirring from his deep slumber. The rustling sound when Takumi moved had pulled their attention towards him. The three of them stood hovering close to the bed. Takumi blinked his eyes for quite sometimes and from his hazy eyesight he could figure three familiar faces. As his vision became clear, he could not hold his sadness and in between sobbing and hiccup, he kept calling Gii's name. His voice became hoarse. The gloomy atmosphere surrounded them all. Syingyoji also could not bear to look on anymore, despite trying his outmost to be strong in front of Takumi. His own tears were voluntarily oozing down his cheeks. Wiping away his tears, he took Takumi's hands and tried his best to console the injured soul and transferred the only strength he could muster. Both Akaike and Misu were only exchanged their worried fleeting look. After Takumi had relaxed from his tantrum, "What should I do now?" he asked. "We will wait for the news Hayama. The plane was not found yet. For the time being we only can pray for his safety," Akaike tried to reason with Takumi. "You must take care of yourself first Hayama. What are we going to explain to Gii if anything happen to you when he came back," Misu added later. "You can stay with me Hayama-san if you don't want to be alone," suggested Syingyoji. "Minna...arigatou gozaimasu," Takumi was overwhelmed by his friend's thoughtfulness. "We will always support you Hayama," replied Akaike. Hearing how supportive his friends were, hot tears trickled down again instinctively.

After three days hospitalised, Takumi was allowed to discharge from the hospital. Akaike came to take him home. From the corner of his eye, Akaike noticed that Takumi brought back the roses adorned at the table next to his bed in the ward. He did not dare to ask. He just pretended nothing unusual happened. When they arrive at Takumi's home, Akaike swiftly opened the windows to allow air flowed. Meanwhile Takumi straight away went to the kitchen to find a glass jar for the roses and put it on the table next to his bedsit. "Hayama are going to be okay staying here alone by yourself?" Akaike enquired out of curiosity. "Hmmm...I'll be fine. You don't have to worry. I'm okay now," Takumi replied. "If you say so, I'll take my leave now. Don't forget your cell phone again Hayama. Call me as soon as possible whenever you need me," Akaike still unable to leave Takumi alone, more reluctant actually since he knew his nature since high school. Takumi is someone who can keep everything to himself but sometimes his action will lead to another chaos later. He is very lucky to have Gii by his side but now the situation vastly different. Akaike felt responsible for Takumi's well being since he is the only one who knows so much about the "relationship" between Takumi and Gii. As he stepped nearer to the front door, the house was slightly too silent except his own sound of footsteps on the marbled floor. He felt goose bump all over his body. "Hayama...Hayama...Oii..Hayama," Akaike called out his name many times but remain unanswered. He felt worried all of sudden. He swiftly looked around to Takumi's where about. He went to Takumi's bedroom and saw Takumi was staring at the roses and smoothly stroking one of the rose petals delicately. The roses already started to wilt and lost their freshness and turgidity. Gazing upon Takumi and the roses, the similarity that resembled between them were too obvious to everyone who saw the poignant moment. A forlorn look displayed on Takumi's small oval face. Akaike's chest felt constricted and his heart went to the melancholic young man. He did not want to create uncomfortable moment for Takumi. Quietly, he slowly backed away, showed himself out of the house after locking the front door.

Takumi did not even realised how long he had been standing and staring blankly at the wilting roses. The soft sweet fragrance of the roses was slowly creeping into the room. He touched his right cheek with the back of his right forefinger; wet and then the left one with the same finger; both wet. "He is crying?" He wandered why. He looked around and saw his hand phone on the bedside table. It was out off battery. He was moving inanimately connecting the hand phone to a charger and charged it immediately. Later, he started sweeping and mopping the floor. After that, he started dusting all the furniture and polishing all the ornaments and trinkets. Soon, he attacked the kitchen; shining the kitchen utensil and cutlery sunny bright. Last but not least the bathroom, he then had scrubbed the bathroom floor until it was sparkling. When he was wiping the mirror to glow, he saw his own image after three days hospitalised. With dark circles under his baggy eyes, pale haggard oval face; who is this guy? He almost could not recognise the person himself. The more he peered into his own reflection, the more he felt a sudden ache wrenching inside his heart. The pain became more agonizing as time ticking. He tried his very best to contain it inside, his shoulder became heavy, closing his eyes shut, his left hand clutched on the sink for support, his right hand grasping his shirt near his aching heart but his mind rolling the few days catastrophic event effortlessly. Tears started gushing out relentlessly and his body was shaking uncontrollably. Hurriedly he twisted the tap at the sink and shower too. Instantly water oozing into the sink and water started showering onto him. His whole body drenched with cold water. He could not contain the anguish anymore. His control snapped. Drowning in the sound of water splashing, he screamed at the top of his lung and cried out his pain away. He was so weak and fall onto his knee howling, wailing until his voice coarse and no more tears left to shed. He did not realised when he had lean his back against the bathroom wall and both hands hugged around his knees close to his chest where his chin perched on. His body was shivering and became numb because of the cold shower. As if awaken from a bad dream, he stripped off his clothes and rinsed his body quickly. Later dried up his body and wore a red thick warm wool body warmer over a black dress shirt and a pair of loose blue black denim. Then, he made a huge cup of warm chocolate to warm up his body and to satisfy his hunger. While slowly drank his drink, he made a mental note to not ever allowed himself to act senseless and put him in danger anymore. Gii will not allow that to happen to him. At least, he will wait for his beloved to return safely to him. Deep in his heart, his hope soar, Gii's return was only delayed.

Out of the blue, he remembered his phone. He dashed to his bedroom and took the phone, pressed the button to switch on the phone. There were countless miss calls from Gii and his friends, few messages but only one from Gii and last but not least a voice message from Gii. Looking at the dates which shown on all Gii's miss calls, message and voice message, his eyes started to blurr again. His heart beat rocketing, his hands quivering, his right thumb pressed on the selected inbox button, Gii's last message displayed upon his eyes, "Takumi baby, I can't wait to see you love. Miss you so much. Wait for me my dearest baby...mmmuah...(lots of kisses emoticon)." His tears gushed out again. He tears seemed so cheap lately, streaming endlessly down his cheeks. Through his misty vision, he searched for another message; a voice message this time. Even though it will shred his fragile heart into pieces, but he must endure it one more time because he could not stand being not known the truth. Bitter but better for his heart. "Hello baby, I've tried calling so many times. Where have you been honey? I really want to hear your voice...(the sound of Gii's chuckling could be heard clearly) I know we've been chatting all night long, but still here I am, missing your voice already. I love you very much my dear...so much until it's hurt inside my heart...mmuah...," hearing Gii's last voice had taken Takumi's last endurance. Takumi's hand trembled violently and lost his gripped on the phone. The phone fall on the floor and Takumi's legs turned jelly and he sat down on the edge of the bed. After that, he lay down on his bed in foetal position. He cried again that day until he swiftly fell asleep. Once in a while, his weak voice was mumbling Gii's name a few time.

The sun already shone brightly through the panel window blinding his eyes as he slowly opened his eyes. Sudden warmth washed over his face and instinctively raised his palm up covering his eyes from the piercing morning ray. Sighed deeply and stretching his taut muscle due to vigorous sprint cleaning yesterday, he pulled himself together and stood erect stretching his whole length again and bent slightly to the right and to the left. As he stepped further, his right toe was touching something on the floor and quickly he glanced down. He saw his hand phone right away and bent down to pick it up, gripped it in his left hand tightly and let out another heavy sigh. Unconsciously, he sauntered to the glass window, watching the morning sunlight glinting. Takumi was squinting both his eyes as he was peering out through the glass panel blinded by the rising sun, a new beginning started, he must not be the fragile pathetic guy who will trembled whenever approached by others anymore. All Gii's effort will go to waste. He must stay strong for his soul mate, his lover, the one and only Gii. Deep inside his heart, there is a strong will fighting hard for survival, scaling the vines of hope growing into a new growth of vitality. The grumbling sound of his ravenous belly woke him up from the day dreaming state. He took a quick shower, got dressed, took his hand phone (once bitten twice shy) and leisurely amble to the nearest coffee shop. The smell of coffee freshly brewed in the morning mixed with the aroma of newly baked bread hot from the oven made him aware of his upset tummy. As the waitress approached and required his order, he simply browsed through the menu and ordered a bowl of chicken porridge, toast bread with strawberry jam, freshly squeezed orange juice and cheese cake topped with ice cream for dessert. The waitress had walked away after she had taken the menu along with her and bowed with the sweetest smile upon her delicate cute face.

While waiting for his meal arrived, Takumi tried his best not to dwell upon the memory of Gii but his action totally ironic. By sitting in the coffee shop himself, he was really putting himself in the memory of his beloved Gii. His boyfriend love coffee so much. Remembering the sweet poignant moment when they both still in high school, the instant when Gii had first kissed him in front of the whole classmate. He chuckled to himself and his cheeks turned slightly pinkish. Later in the hall that day, when they celebrate Gii's return drinking coffee; again, Gii almost kissed him for the second time in front of their close friend because he wanted to protest Gii's act in the class earlier which cause ruckus in the whole school. They all end up laughing to their heart content. The waitress came by serving the whole set of meal ordered by Takumi and broken his flashback. Flashing his genuine smile and said his thank to the waitress, he slowly eating. In the ambience of Gii's memory, Takumi seek his solace in reminiscence of his sweetheart. For the past four days living like zombie, he had taken his brave first step to strengthen his fort confronting the biggest enemy none other than his own dreadful anxiety which normally eaten his sanity. He really took his time savouring every dish in front of him, finally the dessert. He slowly scoop the ice cream which started melting and relished the cold, sweet and smooth texture of the ice cream arousing his taste bud. Takumi wan enjoying every bit of the cheese cake when the current news on the lost plane was shown on the screen. The spoon was halfway hanging and he unceremoniously drop the spoon back on the small plate, gulping his own curiosity down his throat trying his might to accept the most inevitable news ever. The plane was found at the west part of the peak of Mount Everest. The wreckage was too bad that the identity of any survivor was still unknown and under investigation. A group of mountain climber from Malaysia was the first group to report about the incident. Rescue parties were swarming that area. The extreme condition and unpredictable weather made the rescuing process challenging and fatal. Watching the whole alarming situation, Takumi's face turned pale and his body trembling, and as he want to pay for the sumptuous breakfast, his hand was shaking uncontrollably causing the cashier looking at him anxiously. "Sir, are you alright? Sir! You look unwell," exclaimed the worried cashier. Another waiter approached and brought Takumi to the nearest table and helped him settled down.

Takumi was too stunned to move or to reply. Soon his pocket was vibrated and the calling tone of his hand phone ringing. Aware of the people flustered around him and the ringing tone, he took the phone and answered. Akaike was at the end of the line calling his name repeatedly but he was too shocked to even reply a single answer. "Hayama! Oii! Hayama!" Akaike started to sweat and worried over Takumi. "Moshi...moshi...ano ne," the voice answering Takumi's phone belong to somebody else. "Hello, where is Hayama Takumi?" quickly Akaike enquired. "Ano-san... Hayama Takumi-san was not feeling well, could you please come to Ayano Coffee House," one of the waiter replied. Akaike was terrified something bad could have happened again. He rushed to the intended place and as soon as he arrived, he saw Takumi's heartbreaking state with his head and shoulder leaning against the wall on his left. When, a waiter approached him, he simply introduced himself and his purpose coming. He directly walked towards Takumi, drawing a chair next to Takumi and sit silently. After he had sat down, Akaike took a quick glance around the coffee house and deep down a little bit relief because there were only a few customers around. As he exchanged understanding and knowing looks with a few workers there, he nodded and mouth thank you silently. Akaike was taking his time calming his own heart before trying his best to approach Takumi as delicate as he could muster. Clearing his own throat, "Takumi...Takumi...oii Takumi..." He did not want to touch him yet because he did not know how Takumi will respond to his touch. He called again and again. As if awaken from a slumber, Takumi turned his face toward the voice which had called him and quickly hugging Akaike and cried on his shoulder. Akaike was taken aback with that sudden unusual response from Takumi. Feeling a bit awkward, both his hand were responding voluntarily. In his conscious mind, he was only consoling Takumi. He thought that, Takumi was too distressful until he was unaware of his own action. At the same time, a gush of relief overwhelming Akaike because Takumi allowed himself to be touched by him. That was great improvement.

**Well minna... what do you think about my prologue. What will happen to Takumi without Gii? Will Gii be back safely? If you want to know, please do drop your comment. I'll keep on writing if you are interested to read it.**

**To those who willing to read my story, please leave a comment that will improve myself. Thanks in advance. I'll continue to the next chapter if I get at least 4 comments. **

**Thank you for those who read my fanfic...**

**Hontoni...domo arigato gozaimasu... ;-)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again...**

**Thank you to all who have read my first and second fanfics and the Prologue of my Winter Sonata in My Heart. Thanks to all who are willing to leave comments for me to improve myself. Here is the first chapter after prologue...**

**Well minna... what do you think about my prologue? What will happen to Takumi without Gii? Will Gii be back safely? Akaike has feeling towards Takumi? (Please don't hate me... My dear Princess Serenity-Chan and Dollmasterlynne I'll return Takumi to Gii when the times come...ok...) ****The Dagger Dripping in Ink****, I'll pay attention to the paragraphing... Thank you all... Keep on reading...**

**Disclamer:** I don't own Gii, Takumi or any "Takumikun Saga" characters in the story. I only own the story and the name that I invented. If there are similarities, it's only coincidence and my deepest apology in advanced.

**xxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1**

Listening to the continuous heart-wrenching sobbing and hugging the crying young man in his own arms definitely something new in his life history so far. He could not fathom a sudden ache building in his own heart now. Enduring the upside down chaos emotion which was alien to his own soul was quite frightening to Akaike. Ignoring the turmoil in his heart and to lend his shoulder for Takumi to cry on and at the same time holding him close trying to sooth his emotion is indeed unforeseen. He never expected Takumi could give such privilege. He also could not comprehend those tender feeling which able to slither inside his own heart.

"Haish! This feeling is annoying! Ahh! Takumi is important right now," Akaike spoke in his own head. Shaking his mind, he gave his attention to the one in his embrace now.

While waiting for Takumi's weeping subsided, his memory flashing the short conversation with one of the waiter earlier, Takumi was really at a complete loss and as if under a spell holding out his hand phone to the waiter who was on the line answering his call. He knew, this was indeed a massive blow to Takumi's fragile heart. A sudden stir jolted Akaike into reality. Maybe the way he was calling Takumi by his name not his surname as always had changed Takumi's reaction towards him. So, he addressed Takumi as Hayama instead, "Hayama...are you alright?"

As if aware of his awkward position in Akaike's arms, Takumi hastily pushed himself away from Akaike and sat erect on his chair. He was clumsily wiping away the tears which still visible on his cheeks and the corner of his swollen red eyes. Afterward he was repeatedly apologising to Akaike, " Gomen...Akaike-kun...Gomen...Gomen..."

Unconsciously, Takumi was nodding his head countless times while putting his hand together just as the Buddhist praying. Akaike was deeply touched by Takumi's gesture and stopped him immediately. "Hayama! Hayama! Stop it!" his voice rose a bit and shook Takumi. Takumi froze in action. "Enough Hayama...Let's go home," he softly drew Takumi's attention.

Takumi nodded weakly in accordance as he slowly stood up. Akaike was once again lending his shoulder for support. He accompanied Takumi to his apartment after paying the bill. On the way, they could not stop people around from glancing towards them. Ignoring the curious stares, they both unhurriedly walked away and endured the whole journey to Takumi's residence.

As they both reached at the front door, Akaike took the key from Takumi's trembled fingers and quickly opened the door. Hurriedly, Akaike assisted Takumi to Takumi's bedroom and helped him lie down on the bed.

"Take a rest Hayama. You really need it," he softly persuaded.

Maybe he was really tired and surrendered to slumber. Akaike stayed for a while watching Takumi doze off and his breath became even. Later, he crept silently to the living room and sat on the sofa exhaling a deep sigh. His left hand was busy massaging his temple as if able to squeeze out rotten memory off his mind. Still, the person who was sleeping very soundly in the bedroom not far away from him able to wreck havoc to his heart which he well guarded so far. Even surrounded by fascinating pairs of "love birds" since Shido Gakuen, his perspective never swayed to "that" direction. He did not hate them, but not in the slightest he ever expected that he could be like them.

"I am straight!" he screamed inside his head. "Haish! Pull yourself together," another monologue. With a long heavy sigh, he stood up and finally he realised something quite different compared to the time he left Takumi yesterday.

The whole apartment was amazingly too bright and shiny. Almost impossibly and unusually super clean under his scrutinising eyes. When he walked into Gii's room, he noticed that the room was the only spot untouched. A lump formed in his throat. He perfectly understood the reason Takumi has behaved exactly that way. He is their best friend. He was well aware and have a handle on the whole scenario. He remembered when Gii suddenly pushed Takumi away from his life in order to protect his lover from the onslaught of the first year throngs. The miscalculation on Gii's behalf had caused Takumi's phobia to relapse even less frightening than before.

Since, he was the one who always watched from the sideline made him more sensitive and observant. He also managed to convince Takumi and made him got the picture of the whole situation regarding Gii's sudden change of attitude that year. Together, with the brilliant Misu in their league, Gii and Takumi were able to reconcile their confusion. In fact, their love life became stronger afterward.

"I definitely will not leave Takumi alone this time," he whispered. With utter determination he put a pledge to help Takumi fought to face this terrible ordeal and will return Takumi to Gii safe and sound when he come back. "I must persuade Takumi soon. Hope he will not too stubborn to listen to my suggestion," nodding his head agreeing to his conscience.

"Gii! Come back! Gii! Don't leave me!" Takumi's cry brought Akaike back to reality; jolting up straight and sprint to the adjoining room.

"Hayama! Hayama!...Oii Hayama!" Akaike tried his best to shake Takumi from the wild trashing.

Takumi abruptly woke up and was being consoled by Akaike. "Akaike-kun...Gii is dying... He's going to leave me forever... Akaike-kun...what should I do?" Takumi was wailing and Akaike was really in trouble to calm him down.

"Hayama...calm down, we don't know yet. It is still under investigation. Let's pray for his safety," Akaike tried to comfort Takumi.

Luckily, Takumi was at ease even though his sob still visible but both were silent to give prayers for Gii's safety. Akaike was eyeing and examining Takumi's mood at the moment to voice out his attention earlier. Sensing Takumi's fragile demeanour right now, he was almost afraid to utter even a single word. He did not want to disrupt the serenity of current atmosphere. Takumi was sitting on the bed and his back leaning against the headboard. His chest was heaving naturally as he was breathing. His swollen eyes still wet and tears mark was clearly visible.

"Hayama..." softly he whispered to grab Takumi's attention.

"Emmm..." that was all Takumi's response and slowly he turned his head facing Akaike showing his inquiring eyes.

Akaike gathered his courage and opened his mouth to speak. "I think it is better for you to stay with me for awhile," he carefully chose his word.

Noting the movement of Takumi's lips, he quickly pulled up both his palms in front of Takumi as a gesture to make Takumi listen to him and let him finished his speech. Akaike felt relieved, Takumi was simply obeying his order. Gulping another fresh air into his lung, he continued explaining in a most calming and soothing manner.

"I know you did your best to be strong but I don't want anything bad befall upon you. You are not just my best friend's lover but you are my best friend too," he tried his best to win Takumi's trust. "We will face this together as always. If you stay with me, at least I can watch over you and return you back to Gii safely when he came back," he stared into Takumi's eyes and watched closely for any physical response.

Takumi did not argue but his action was showing something really wrenching for Akaike to fathom. As he spoke, tears trickled down from the corner of Takumi's left eye. From time to time, he wiped them off his cheek. Akaike was panic for awhile but kept his form steady.

"Hayama?" Akaike was trying to get Takumi's response.

"I do understand your intention Akaike-kun but there are lots of our memories together here. I want to be close to him. I cannot totally part with him yet. Not now. Please...Akaike-kun...," Takumi solemnly replied.

"That is the ultimate reason why I want you to stay with me. He is always in our heart Hayama. I did not forbid you to come here once in a while but of course with my consent. This is for your own safety Hayama...I know you are really in love with him and your love for him know no boundary...I sincerely acknowledge your relationship...I know ," Akaike reasoned with Takumi's persistence while putting his hand on his heart.

They both looked into each other's eyes for quite sometimes and the answer was resolute. Takumi's nod put a genuine smile on Akaike's face. At least half of the battle won. He got the upper hand when Takumi was in his supervision. While waiting for Takumi overcome his fatigue, Akaike took a duffel bag and started packing Takumi's clothes. Later, Takumi woke up and took a quick shower to freshen up his body and got dressed. Soon, he realised he has been absent from his class in Tokyo University since he was hospitalised. Five days! He did not notify the Student's Affair Department upon his absence. After packing all the necessary things; locked the door, they both took the elevator to the ground floor and exited the building.

Fortunately, they were able to hail a taxi without waiting for too long. The taxi whizzed to the designated location. No conversation exchanged in between Takumi and Akaike on the way to Akaike's apartment. Maybe they both were respecting each other's privacy in silence. Soon upon arrival, after paying the taxi fare, they walked hurriedly to Akaike's home. Their hands were numb owing to hauling heavy bags in each hand. As the front door opened, they quickly dumped the bags unceremoniously on the floor and both flopped on the sofa panting for air because of exhaustion. Neither paid attention to each other's well being. They were busy catching their own breath until the moment they clashed their eyes onto each other, reading the other comical facial expression; both burst into laughter. After they had surfaced to reality, Akaike was the first one to break the ice starting the conversation.

"Glad to hear you laughing again Hayama," Akaike smiled as he started to cajole his friend to a light banter.

Takumi smiled hearing Akaike's teasing, "Thank you Akaike-kun. You are always available whenever I need you."

"Ahh... I'm forever at your service sir," nodding his head once while showing his bashful smile towards Takumi.

"Hmmm... even as a messenger between Gii and me once upon a time... Thank you Akaike-kun. I'm forever in debt and hope I can find a way to repay your kindness...Akaike-kun...hontoni domo arigatou gozaimasu," Takumi bowed to show his gratitude.

"Oii Hayama...no need to do that, we are friends after all...Your happiness and smiles are all I need to repay me," Akaike simply answered in response. As he saw Takumi seemed surprise, he quickly added, "You said so earlier, saying you would like to repay me back."

Takumi was speechless and just grinning shyly.

"Hayama...let's start unpack. I'll show you to your room and I think I'm going to cook something for our dinner. We skipped lunch earlier and my stomach is grumbling unhappily," Akaike soon stood up and pull Takumi's hand and shoved him to the room. He left Takumi on his own and dashed to the kitchen.

Smiling and humming his favourite tune, Akaike was deeply engrossed in his territory enchanting everybody palate with his splendid cooking. He swiftly took off his coat and hung it on the coat-hanger. Later, he took a blue black apron and spread all the ingredients needed for diner. Before preparing the ingredients, he cooked the rice first. Next he took out the seafood: scallops, prawn and squid for garlic fried rice with seafood; the mushrooms: Cremini, Shiitake and White for miso soup. Then he chopped, sliced and cut all the ingredients accordingly and cheerfully cooking with love. One by one was done and garnished elegantly like 5-star cuisine. Iced mint lemonade for the drinks and strawberry pudding topped with vanilla ice-cream decorated with freshly sliced strawberry on the top for dessert.

He felt sweaty and headed to the bathroom to get a quick shower. As he passed by Takumi's room, he was silently tip-toed and peered from outside. Takumi was still unpacking and did not aware of his presence. He did not want to disturb him and hurriedly took his bath. After he had finished taking his bath, he sauntered to the kitchen and saw Takumi was sitting on the edge of the single bed gazing at Gii's picture in his hand as he passed by.

Akaike felt his heart ached and called Takumi's name a few times, "Hayama...Hayama...Hayama..."

Slanting his head towards the door, Takumi was a bit shocked. "Ahh...Akaike-kun...how...how long have you been standing over there...Akaike-kun...?" Takumi stammered. "You have changed your clothes?" Takumi enquired.

"Yes, I have. Why don't you go take a shower and freshen up. Diner is ready and come to the dining table. We can eat together," Akaike pretended he did not see what had happened before his eyes.

"Okay, thank you Akaike-kun," Takumi smiled and swiftly stood up and went to take his shower and got ready for diner. Inside his mind, he really hoped Akaike did not see what he had been doing before he called his name. He did not want Akaike to worry so much about him. The last thing he does not want to be is a burden and nuisance in Akaike's life. Taken him under his wing was already too much for him. He felt really in debt to Akaike.

Akaike dawdled to the kitchen, set the table fabulously suited for a 5-star hotel customer and finally served the sumptuous delicacies magnificently. He really wanted to alleviate Takumi's mood and forget his sadness and worry. He has never seen Takumi cried so much, this was the worst since old days in Shidou Gakuen. A sudden gasp had made him twisted his body facing the source of the stimulant. Takumi was standing frozen in amazement with his right hand covering his opened mouth muffling his own gasp and his eyes wide opened exposing two black orbs. His facial expression was hilarious and priceless. Akaike could not stop himself from double over and roll with laughter. Takumi was baffled by Akaike's spontaneous act.

"Hayama... you are such a priceless companion... no wonder Gii was profoundly infatuated with you," Akaike praised Takumi as soon as he able to catch his breath and almost bit his lips for mentioning Gii's name. "Ahh... hurry Hayama. I'm famish," quickly rectified his major slip of tongue, he swiftly ushered Takumi to his seat.

"Wow! You are amazing Akaike-kun. I still remember our threesome moment when we spent our holiday at your home during one holiday. Gii had caused the foam overflowed from the washing machine for pouring too much soap. The grilled fish charred and finally you end up doing everything: the cooking, cleaning, washing," Takumi was really happy recounting the past memory and even though he was smiling but the sadness reflected in his eyes could not deceived Akaike's vigilant observation.

"Hayama...please do enjoy your meal... itadakimasu!" Akaike hurriedly tuned the mood.

"Emmm...itadakimasu...hmmm...oishi neh!" Takumi started indulging the wonderful cuisine praised the scrumptious dishes.

The mouth-watering meal was superb. His mind was focusing on the stimuli charming his taste bud. He gulped down his sadness and thanked Akaike's excellent cooking by showing his appreciation through his stomach. His belly was stretched to the max. Now, the memory of Gii was knocking his conscience; the black hole tummy Gii who could swallow the whole cuisine with not so much difficulty. He could not push away Gii out from his mind. What he can do now is adjusting his heart and start learning to live without Gii around in person but engulfed in his memory lingering. He did not know whether he could endure the pressure; only time will tell. Life must go on.

"Fancy for a dessert Hayama?" Akaike inquired.

"Ahh...there's more! Akaike-kun...my belly is going to burst any minute...let me do the cleaning. After that, I'll devour your delightful dessert," Takumi excused himself from the sweet torture.

He love dessert but he was so full at that moment. He took all the tableware, brought them to the sink and started washing. Akaike soon followed and helped drying the serving dishes.

"Akaike-kun...let me do this. You can have a rest," Takumi pleaded.

"It's okay. I want to ease my tummy too. I was too ravenous until I did not realise that I had cooked more than enough," Akaike smiled after convincing Takumi and promised to eat the dessert together after all the cleaning done.

The job was done faster because they did it together. "I don't think I can enjoy the dessert now. What about you Hayama?" Akaike asked.

"Yup, me too," Takumi replied.

They both sauntered to the living room and slouched on the couch facing a home theatre. Akaike snatched the remote control and switched on the television jumping from one channel to the other searching for something worthwhile to watch. Out of the blue, current news on the flight tragedy was displayed on the screen. Both Akaike and Takumi froze in their seat. Later, Akaike sensed that Takumi was inching nearer to his right side and he could feel his body trembling slightly. Akaike was gambling his luck when he clasped Takumi's shaky left hand with his right hand. Fortunately, he did not refuse but ironically was rather intensely squeezing Akaike's hand.

From the corner of his right eye, he could see Takumi was really trying hard to compose himself and his eyes were heart-rending and petrified. They both just sat and listened attentively to the news. It was reported that the plane wreckage was seen on the foot of the west part of Mount Everest as the mountaineers tried to scale the West Ridge which was the toughest route to tame the mountain. The news revealed all the passengers from various nations including their picture. The statistic shown out of 275 passengers and 17 crews, 270 passengers were found dead. Another five were still trapped in the wreckage. Their fate still unknown but chances of survival almost none.

Upon hearing the dreadful news, Takumi's heart beat escalated causing difficulties of breathing afterward. His body trembled and his clutched on Akaike's hand loosen. His right hand was grasping the crimson red body warmer near his painful chest with a tight grip.

Akaike too was fighting his sanity to absorb the horrendous live broadcast. His attention swiftly turned towards Takumi. "Hayama...daijobu ka? Hayama...calm down," he was really desperate to console Takumi. He brought Takumi into his arms. Takumi did not resist and a sudden relieved washed over Akaike's heart.

"Gii...Ak...Akkai..ke-kun...Gii...Gii...Gii," Takumi's voice stuttered in between short pants. He could not bring himself to acknowledge that Gii might be among the dead. He could not accept to be left behind alone without Gii by his side.

Akaike was still holding Takumi in a tight embrace. Takumi's body was trembling because of his unstoppable sobbing and wailing. In between he could hear Takumi was calling Gii's name sometimes. He did not ask him to stop crying. It was more dangerous if Takumi bottled everything inside his fragile heart.

After quite sometimes, when Takumi seemed to be a bit collected and calm, Akaike realised his uncomfortable position, his behind felt stiff and his butt was numbed. "Hayama... let's go to your room. You need to rest," he tried to persuade.

Takumi did not reply. Akaike slowly distance himself away a little bit to look at Takumi's well being. His heart constricted inside. Takumi looked distraught and weak.

"Hayama...be strong Hayama," Akaike shook Takumi's shoulder to get his awareness. "Let's pray for Gii's safety. Do you believe in miracle? We must not lose hope," he tried to get response.

Even though Takumi did not answer, his pleading eyes were staring into Akaike's eyes hoping whatever said by his friend will be true. When Akaike helped his up on his feet, slowly guided him to his room, he did not argued. He lied down on the bed. Akaike pull up the blanket over Takumi up to his waist. Takumi was staring on the ceiling. He had stopped sobbing, but his tears kept flowing down the corner of his eyes. Akaike wondered, even after so much crying, Takumi's dam of tears still overflowed.

Akaike exhaled a heavy sigh. He wondered the tragedy really made him understood how did he feel to be in Gii's shoe; worrying and fussing over Takumi's safety especially when Gii's life is at stake and still unknown. He knew, surviving in the freezing mountain at such high altitude; 23,000 feet above sea level was impossible. Deaths commonly occur from exposure to weather, avalanches, icefall, and altitude-related illnesses. To make Takumi understand all these now was impractical.

When Takumi closed his eyes slowly drift to sleep, Akaike quietly dragged his feet to the living room and made a few phone calls. He must informed Misu and Syingyoji the current scenario and he needed second thought. Two head is better than one he thought.

While waiting for his friends' arrival, he prepared aromatic herbal tea ideal to help the mind and body unwind and felt calmer. He brewed a special blend ingredients including mint, citrus-like herbs, cinnamon and aromatic flowers in a clay pot. The aroma of the tea diffused around the kitchen area. As he inhaled the fragrance of the tea, the calming effect was effective almost immediately.

The sound of the door bell instantly brought Akaike dashing to the front door. Misu, Syingyoji and Toshihisa were waiting at the entrance. He ushered them to the dining area and enlightened everybody with the recent story. Everyone was whispering to avoid disrupting Takumi's peaceful sleep.

"What happened to the other 5 victims? I was distracted by Takumi's outbreak," Akaike enquired.

"They are still searching," Toshihisa quickly answered.

"Why don't you call Gii's family? You are his best friend after all," Misu stared into Akaike's eyes.

"Yes, I'm his best friend but when it comes to family matters, Gii kind of secretive. I only know his father is a powerful conglomerate tycoon and probably now have set up their own rescue team. Gii is their only son and the heir of his father's mega corporation even though Gii has an older sister," Akaike reasoned greatly because judging from the tone of Misu's voice, he sensed Misu was accusing him.

"I didn't blame you Shouzou, it's not what I meant," as if he could read Akaike's mind, Misu quickly clarified.

"What should we do now?" Syingyoji promptly asked to ease the tension atmosphere.

"Yeah...we should be united for Takumi's sake," Toshihisa added.

"Hmmm... let's have tea everybody. I have prepared herbal tea for all of you," Akaike hurriedly brought four mugs filled with aromatic herbal tea.

Everyone was silent and savouring the soothing taste and aroma of the tea.

"We should pay close attention to the current news," suggested Akaike breaking the silence.

The other three nodded in agreement. Misu and Akaike were busy checking their smart phone for any new update. Meanwhile Toshihisa and Syingyoji were checking on Takumi in the bedroom. They both tip toed inside and silently observing him.

Syingyoji was unable to contain his sadness when he saw Takumi's condition. His body started shaking and he quickly muffled his sobs by covering his mouth with his palm. Toshihisa hastily dragged him out to the living room and tried to comfort him.

"Where are they?" Misu asked.

"Hmmm...? I beg your pardon?" Akaike raised his enquiring eyes.

"Toshihisa and Syingyoji?" he asked again.

"Oh...checking on Takumi I guess... Let's go," Akaike stood up followed by Misu.

As they went to Takumi's room, Toshihisa and Syingyoji were not around. Refused to disturb Takumi they only observed from a far and sauntered to the living room. Misu saw Syingyoji red eyes and sighed. He slowly approached and sat beside him. He knew what had happened although his pet did not say anything and pulled his lover close to his side.

The other two were just exchanging knowing stares and hid their smile. Misu's attitude toward his pet has change a lot after Syingyoji graduated from Shido Gakuen last year. As if his sixth sense fully activated, Misu shot a glaring stare toward both Akaike and Toshihisa causing the other two chuckled even more.

Akaike took the remote control and switched on the television and reduced the volume. As they watched, the breaking news on the last 5 victims appeared. There were NO SURVIVORS. All four of them were frozen, speechless gazing at each other and back on the screen. They could not believe their ears and eyes.

After a while dumbfounded by the catastrophic news, as their conscious returned, all four stood up in unison mouthing "TAKUMI!"

Everybody was really anxious. Both Toshihisa and Syingyoji slumped on the sofa crying. Misu was standing astride while watching Akaike was pacing back and forth; raking his tousled hair.

"How are they going to convey the news to Takumi?" The same questions kept repeating again and again in their mind. That was their major problem. What will happen to Takumi afterward?

"Misu...I think we should keep the news a secret for the time being," Akaike suggested.

"Are you out of your mind? For how long...?" Misu objected.

"Takumi is too fragile right now. I don't think he can endure another fatal blow... not now...at least allow him to recover from the last shock," Akaike now dropped on the sofa and hunched his body holding his head with both hand. His energy drained.

"I have to go back, it's getting late..." Misu suddenly spoke. Actually he felt suffocated. He needed fresh air to clear his mind.

"Misu...seriously, you got to be kidding. Don't leave me alone. This is crucial time. Takumi needs all of us by his side," Akaike pleaded.

"You said yourself just now. You don't want to break the news to him yet. We're not going to tell him now. So, it's going to be suspicious if Takumi saw us all crammed in your apartment tonight. He might sense something fishy. Try to act normal Shouzou," Misu explained clearly

" Syingyoji, let's go home. Toshihisa, I'll drop you at your place. We're going to come back tomorrow around 10.00 a.m. after breakfast. Make sure Takumi eat something and ease a bit. We'll tell him together," Misu enlightened everybody with the plan.

Akaike did not argue only nodded in agreement. Misu helped Syingyoji to his feet and Toshihisa started walking slowly to the front door. They said goodbye and went home.

Behind closed door, the apartment seemed to be too spacious and too quiet after they all left. Akaike felt overwhelmed by the shocking news. His feet suddenly turned to jelly. He slumped down to the floor with his back against the front door, drawing up his knees to his chest.

Even he was known for his calm and reserved attitude; he could not evade the sadness growing in his chest. He is just a normal human being. He too has feeling. His heart ached, his head throbbed. Tears trickled down the corner of his eyes. His shoulder sagged and felt heavy.

Losing his best friend really tormenting his heart but knowing the effect would shatter Takumi's heart into dust; the sting became more intense and excruciatingly unbearable. The image of Takumi the past few days flashed in his mind. How he will survive this final lethal ordeal. This is too much for Takumi to live in the world without Gii.

Akaike did not have heart to imagine anymore. He braced himself for the moment of truth. He staggered as he walked to the dining area. He felt dizzy. Cleaning will help him calm his mind. He took the mugs, cleaned and dried them. Later, he went to his room, slowly lied down on the mattress trying very hard to sleep.

His mind was too occupied with the whole scenario and very difficult for him to doze off. He did not aware when he had fallen asleep. Fatigue had robbed his conscious and slumber land welcomed his battered soul.

The sound of his alarm clock woke him up. He is the morning type of man, since he prepared his own breakfast and bento before going to his class. Today he must prepare everything before Takumi woke up.

After taking his bath, he peered into Takumi's room and he was still sleeping. He dashed to the kitchen preparing sumptuous breakfast for Takumi and himself. They desperately needed the energy to fight the inevitable outcome. He practiced to bury the sadness deep inside in order to confront Takumi later on.

When everything was ready, he went to Takumi's bedroom. His face looked calm and serene. This is the first time he watched Takumi's sleeping face in the morning. He was surprised because he thought "Takumi is beautiful" despite the tear streaks still visible. He inched closer trying to touching Takumi's face with the back of his hand... but his hand stopped half way. His skin looked very soft. His finger itched to touch the skin badly. His heart beat skipped a bit.

"What is he doing? What is happening to him?" he became flustered. He slowly shook Takumi's shoulder instead, "Hayama...Hayama...wake up...it's morning."

Takumi suddenly bolted up with his eyes wide opened asking for Gii's whereabouts multiple times. To stop his tantrum, Akaike hugged him tightly and allowed him to calm down while giving him soothing reassurance. When Takumi did not struggle anymore Akaike smoothly coaxing him to wake up and take a bath to freshen up his body and ease his mind.

He left Takumi to get ready and served breakfast on the table. Almost fifteen minutes, Takumi was still did not come to the dining table. He was worried. He dashed to Takumi's room. He saw Takumi was still drenched from head to toe clad with only a white towel around his hip. His heart banged in his chest.

He went to his own room to take a towel and walked slowly toward Takumi who was sitting on the edge of the single bed. He knelled down in front of Takumi and started drying Takumi's hair and then his body. His eyes were feasting on Takumi's naked torso for the first time ever. He was afraid Takumi could hear his heart drumming loudly. Takumi was too forlorn to realise. He felt guilty and quickly help Takumi to put on his clothes and help him to the dining table.

Nothing had been said between those two but only action took place. Takumi lost his appetite only played with the food on his plate. Akaike was aware of the situation and cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Hayama... you must not do this to yourself. Be strong...please... You really need the energy Hayama," he tried to persuade.

Takumi slowly eat his meal. Akaike took a glance on his wrist watch. It was almost time for their arrival. Speak of the devil, the door bell rang twice.

"Finish up your meal Hayama. I'll take a look," he left Takumi and welcomed in his friends.

From his sad face the others could predict the mood of the day as soon as Akaike opened the door. But at least Takumi did finish up his meal when they greeted him at the dining table. He seemed shocked to see his friends arrived at the same time.

Akaike pretended to be a good host and invited the others to have breakfast together. But the others politely declined and moved to the patio.

"Hayama...let's get fresh air outside," Akaike asked Takumi to follow him.

Everybody was outside trying to enjoy the morning panorama but actually was searching the best way to tell Takumi the truth. It is now or never. Everybody was staring at each other but Misu took the lead.

"Hayama...Gii was no longer with us..." Misu straight away blurted the terrible truth causing everybody who heard gasped and turned swiftly toward Takumi.

Takumi was too shocked and fainted as he heard the news. Luckily Akaike was behind him and able to catch him before he crashed on the floor.

**xxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well minna... what do you think about my first chapter after prologue? Gii died? What will happen to takumi? What about Gii's family? If you want to know, please do drop your comment. I'll keep on writing if you are interested to read it.**

**To those who willing to read my story, please leave a comment that will improve myself. Thanks in advance. I'll continue to the next chapter if I get at least 4 comments.**

**Hontoni... Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu Minna...**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again...**

**Thank you to all who have read my fanfics. Thanks to all who are willing to leave comments for me to improve myself. Here is my second chapter...**

**My dear Princess Serenity-Chan ...thank you so much for the advice... I was rushing it when uploading that chapter...(lame excuse...sumimasen) I'll try my best to improve next time... Keep on reading Minna... Domo Arigatou.**

**Disclamer:** I don't own Gii, Takumi or any "Takumikun Saga" characters in the story. I only own the story and the name that I invented. If there are similarities, it's only coincidence and my deepest apology in advanced.

**xxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 2**

"Baka! Baka Misu! Is this your best idea to tell Takumi the truth! Why do you have to be so cold!" Akaike could not stop himself from scolding Misu for his "BOLD" approach.

"I'm only doing him a favour. He will recover. It is better this way," Misu defended himself for his action.

"I agree. Hayama-san is much stronger than what we have seen. He will survive," Syingyoji butted in taking on Misu's side.

"Let's bring him to his room, let me help you Akaike-kun," Toshihisa volunteered.

The tension between Akaike and Misu ebbed away. Akaike's calm judgement was clouded by his sudden emotion towards Takumi right now. Silently he thanked Misu for his action earlier. If he had been hesitated, the scenario would have been worse. Definitely it would be very difficult to keep the secret from Takumi after all.

Takumi was taken to his room. All of them were still hovering on the left side of Takumi's bed. Under their vigilant eyes, Takumi's body now looked fragile and his skins were pale and lost his complexion. They shared worried glances and heavy sighs.

Out of the blue, Akaike smacked his forehead with his palm. Everybody turned towards him with inquiring eyes questioning his sudden action. He quickly headed to his room grabbed his hand phone on the bedside table in his room and dialled his mother's phone number.

Upon hearing his mother's loving voice, Akaike instantly asked his mother's favour to help his best-friend's boyfriend, "Okaasan, I need your help. Takumi, my friend had fainted."

Akaike's mother did not answer. Only her heavy sigh could be heard. "Shozou darling, I'm sorry my dear. I can't go there now. You should bring him to the hospital," she suggested the best alternative because it was impossible for her to just comply with her son immediate request.

"All right...I'll bring him over as soon as possible. I think he needed to be hospitalised because this is the second time he has fainted in six days. Our best-friend, Gii died in a plane crash near the west side of Mount Everest," Akaike further explained to his mother.

"Oh my...poor Takumi...you have to hurry. It might be a symptom of depression. I hope it is not what I am thinking right now," her voice sounded as if she was worried.

"Okaasan...what is it you are thinking about?" Akaike enquired impatiently.

"Just bring him over. Hurry!" his mother ended the conversation without waiting for him to dilly dally.

Akaike dashed to inform his friends about the issue and brought Takumi to the hospital where his mother has been working as soon as possible. Takumi was sent to one of the ward and was given proper checked-up.

It was indeed the best decision to bring Takumi to the hospital. Later that day, when Takumi woke up, his behaviour was beyond recognition. A series of unfortunate event one after another and the news of Gii's death had caused a total eclipse of Takumi's fate. His mind could not accept the bitterness of the TRUTH! Gii had DIED... and leaving him ALONE!

Almost a week gone since the news of Gii's death appeared on life broadcast. Takumi's mental and physical conditions were stagnant. Nothing had changed. In fact it was getting worst. He was diagnosed with Major Depressive Disorder (MDD) which also known as clinical depression, major depression, unipolar depression or unipolar disorder.

His parents had been informed regarding the crucial matter. His study has been postponed until he recovered from his illness. A few skirmishes upon where Takumi should receive his treatment arose. After taking lots of thinking and consideration, they finally gave in after Akaike's family took full pledge to take care of their only beloved son. They had lost a precious once and they could not take another risk to lose another one.

Since Akaike's mother is one of the specialists in the medical field, they left their son in Akaike's family and friends' care. Akaike and Hayama family became very close after the incident. Medical reports were updated and were made known to Hayama family.

Everyday his close friends took turn to stop by and paid him a visit. The one who mostly frequent to be his companion was Akaike. Day by day, his heart fell deeper for Takumi. Maybe his oath to protect Takumi and the time they had spent together made his heart grow fonder.

Takumi simply lost his willingness to live. He has been experiencing multiple symptoms of depression including delusions, hallucinations, and withdrawal from social encounters, insomnia at night and hypersomnia which is oversleeping during the day. He refused to interact with anybody. Sometimes, even when he was widely awake during the day, he just lay down on his back staring blankly on the white ceiling of his ward.

His appetite was totally disrupted. His body fluid was supplied by intravenous all the time. His body weight plummet. Dark circles were visible around his eyes. His sorry state was heart wrenching to look at.

Watching by the side of the person who he has started to love was destroying his precious life and future for the one who was already dead made his heart bleed in despair and fumed with anger. Akaike tried his best to create conversation to lured Takumi from his melancholia state but futile.

The one sided effort has brought Akaike to his limit and he seldom cried when he was alone late in the middle of the night thinking about his love one. His "LOVE ONE"...He will never give up. He will find the cure. He will see Takumi's smile one day. A genuine smile for him and he will make him forget the trauma.

**xxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxx**

One of the exclusive rooms in Saki's Mansion on the 5th Street in the heart of Manhattan was occupied with the most tension matter of life and death. A doctor and a nurse were busy monitoring all the medical equipment with the latest and the highest technology in the world. A young man was bed ridden for a week covered with networks of wires attached around his body. An intravenous was attached on his left hand and blood transfusion on the other.

His badly damaged scull with multiple fractures had cause his head lost its original shape and swelled to the size of a basketball. Lacerations and bruises were seen all over his body. His left leg was hung higher than the other owing to fracture.

Standing at the side of the spacious room observing were Mr. Saki Akihiko and Mrs. Saki Naomi. Mrs. Saki could not stop herself from crying. Her tears kept oozing ever since her son was brought into their mansion. Hiding her face in the crook of her husband neck Naomi cried her heart out. Akihiko hold his wife tighter to his body and whispered endearing words to sooth his wife wrenching heart.

Afraid his wife sobbing sound might disturb his son fragile emotion, he slowly guided his wife out of Gii's room to the library next to the previous room.

"Naomi dear...hush...hush...it's all right, I have brought the best medical team to help our son to recover," Mr. Saki Akihiko tried his best to ease his wife anguish.

"Honey... my baby has lost his conscious. His brain now is in comatose state. To make it worst, you had declared our son died in the plane crash. Are you out of your mind Saki!" her high pitch voice rang in Mr. Saki's ears.

That was her way to show her anger. Whenever she argued, she called her husband Saki instead of Akihiko. Mr. Saki knew, his wife was really angry but he did not respond to her, only kept his silence.

Mrs. Saki clenched her fist and pounded her husband's chest in anger. She could not believe her eyes and ears as she watched the traumatic incident. She knew and fully understood her husband indeed had his own way to settle everything. She did aware; her husband had set up the best rescue team searching for her son in the accident area.

She was almost died of heart attack as the news of his son death appeared. But later as the throng of medical team arrived with various medical equipments in their resident, she knew her husband had put his hand in the matter.

Mr. Saki Akihiko was still silent. But in his mind, he definitely will execute his well laid plan. Fate had leaned towards his favour. He still remembered his conversation with his son before he went to Japan. That evening in his main office, he almost severely cut his blood ties with his precious son.

He had offered his son to study here where it was close to the main office. It would be easier for him to further his study in business study and at the same time working as the apprentice under his wing in the main office. To his surprised, Gii blatantly refused his offer and was grimly astounded by the reason.

He did not want to leave his love one and his love one was a MAN! It was indeed gruesome to even thinking his only son swayed to that direction. He definitely sure will not forget the one who had made his son choose him over his family, let alone he was just a commoner...a NOBODY! He screamed silently in his heart. How could he? Takumi... a name he would like to erase from his son's heart and memory.

The unfortunate event had been a blessing given by God for he will take this opportunity to rewrite the past history and to paint a new beginning for his son future without Takumi in the picture. He was determined to materialise his vision and mission.

"Naomi dear... you shouldn't be like this. You should be strong for Gii. Come let me bring you to our bedroom. You must rest. I don't want another love one to be bed ridden," he persuaded his wife.

Mrs. Saki just nodded in agreement and followed her husband. She lied down on the bed and tried to sleep. She felt her eyes heavy and soon drift to sleep. As he watched his wife calm and peaceful in her sleep, he went to the study room adjoined next to the master bedroom.

He instantly dialled his secretary Shimaoka's phone number, "Shimaoka...we have an urgent meeting in my mansion. I'll wait for you in the library."

Almost thirteen years working for Mr. Saki made him really understand his boss need even by hearing his voice he knew exactly what to do. He did as he was asked to. He arrived as soon as possible at the library. Mr. Saki was already there waiting.

After he had greeted Mr. Saki and bowed to his boss, he sat on the nearest chair to his boss who was sitting on the chair at the head table. Soon the doctor who took care of Gii's health joined them. The intense meeting was conducted in the most secretive and serious manner. After a few hours, a final decision had been drawn and even the discussion was shocking but Shimaoka manage to conceal his feeling under his professional endeavour.

Before he went back to the office, he stopped by at Gii's room. In his heart he felt affectionate with the handsome young man. He is more like a younger brother with quite a large gap between their ages. He felt sorry for what will go on in his life onwards. He wondered what had happened to Takumi. He had met with him once during their second year holiday. He knew Takumi is his lover. A single tear was in the verge of falling down from the corner of his left eye. He blinked back the tear and deep in his heart he prayed for the best.

**xxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxx**

Almost a month Takumi was hospitalised after Gii had passed away. He was still sleeping when Akaike walked into the ward. As usual, Akaike jovially recounted what had happened since morning and laughed away his own jokes. But still Takumi did not respond. He felt exasperated and rage boiled up in his heart.

Akaike dragged a chair and sat near the left side of the bedsit. He took Takumi's hand in his. He thought, he has to confess now, so Takumi did not feel that he was alone anymore.

Instead of using his surname as usual, he called, "Takumi...I know you can hear me...You only choose not to hear a thing." He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. He needed courage. "Please Takumi...don't do this to yourself. You are not alone. You still have your parents, my family and our friends. Gii will always be in our memory and forever resides in our heart...Takumi...Please...You are not alone...Trust me. I'll be by your side as long as I am alive. Takumi...Please...," he continued pleading.

"Takumi...don't break my heart. I love you Takumi...Please open your eyes. Take my hand and move on. Takumi...," he could not contain his anguish anymore. He broke into tears and his body shook. His tears dropped onto Takumi's hand.

Takumi heard every word Akaike had spoken. His heart was touched upon hearing his pleading and his sobbing. He knew, Akaike never ceased to visit him daily. He did not answer. But tears trickled down his left cheek from the corner of his left eyes.

Akaike did not aware how long he had been crying. When his sobs finally subsided, he suddenly was aware that he had cried in front of Takumi. When he tried to pull away his hand, Takumi's left hand gripped his hand. He was shocked and turned to face Takumi. Takumi was staring right into his eyes and Akaike realised Takumi shed his tears too.

Hope soared in Akaike's heart. These were the kind of responses that he had been waiting for so long. Fresh tears started flooding their eyes. Akaike stood up, perched on the edge of the bedsit and pulled Takumi into his arms. Both were overwhelmed by profound relieved. This was the first time Takumi had shown reaction to other people around him.

"Takumi...Takumi...Takumi...We will face the world together. Let's move on Takumi. Let's do this together...Takumi...Thank you Takumi... Thank you...," Akaike spoke in between sobs.

Takumi did not answer but only tightened his hands around Akaike's back. After a few moment when they both able to calm themselves, Akaike distanced himself a little bit from Takumi and cupped Takumi's face with both hands. Slowly he kissed Takumi's forehead while murmured thanks to God for the miracle. Takumi was stunned by Akaike's action but did not resist the affection.

Later Akaike asked whether he could tell the others about the current progress. With a weak smile, Takumi nodded in accordance. The smile was precious for it was the sun ray which started to streak upon the grey cloud hovering upon Takumi's well being.

After Akaike had made phone calls, one by one have came visiting started with close friends and a few days later followed by Takumi's family arrival. Those who came were overwhelmed by mixture of emotions; poignant but jubilant. The dark moon era has probably ended hoping with the coming of sakura blossom in April soon will bring along rays of hope to everyone especially Takumi.

Spring has flown rather fleeting away unnoticeably. With Takumi's pitiful condition still mourning for his love one, relatives and friends were also greatly affected. Somewhere on the other side of the globe, Saki's residents also experience the same amount of grief but compared to Takumi – he never knew Gii was still alive. For him, Gii was someone who was his whole world but now only lived in his memory; perhaps never forgotten.

It was early April, all the sakura tress in Tokyo were blooming in abundance showing the most spectacular hues of white to pink colours: The most popular variety of cherry blossom in Japan is the _Somei Yoshino_. Its flowers are nearly pure white, tinged with the palest pink, especially near the stem. They bloom and usually fall within a week, before the leaves come out. Therefore, the trees look nearly white from top to bottom. The _yaezakura_ have large flowers, thick with rich pink petals. The _shidarezakura_, or weeping cherry, has branches that fall like those of a weeping willow, bearing cascades of pink flowers.

As the season of cherry blossoming in its full splendour, Takumi's recovery was tremendously escalated despite of still being hospitalised. He was seldom alone. His relatives and friends made sure that he was always accompanied; normally by Akaike and involved in various indoor activities.

One day, a special someone came in favour of a special request from a certain someone. Akaike persuaded Takumi to stroll at the garden surrounded the hospital. They ambled to a secluded white gazebo shaded by a few huge weeping sakura bloomed with pinkish petals. The weeping cherries' branches were swaying gracefully blown by the delicate spring breeze. The flowers were strewn all over the ground dotting the green lawn with pink colour.

As they approached nearer, a handsome young man with a sweet smile was waiting. Takumi was rendered speechless. Instinctively he strode to meet the one he never expected to see... "Sachi Inoue!"

Could not believe his own eyes, Takumi took Sachi Inoue's hands in his and solemnly asked, "I don't believe it! Why are you here! Shouldn't you supposedly on world tour now?"

"Well, I must see someone who is very dear to me," Sachi Inoue replied while grinning ear to ear.

"Who?" Takumi asked impatiently.

"You...of course...who else?" Sachi Inoue answered with a genuine smile and later was hugging Takumi in his bear hug.

Takumi still could not believe the reality and was dumbfounded. Sachi Inoue chuckled and casually pinching both Takumi's cheeks, "Now, do you still not believe that I am truly here?"

Slowly touching and rubbing his pinkish cheeks, Takumi nodded and smiled, "Ittai... I believe you. Why, all of sudden?"

"Come here, sit beside me. We have lots to talk about. How are you?" Sachi Inoue stared into Takumi's eyes.

Akaike just sit beside Takumi and let Sachi monopolised Takumi. A pang of jealousy crept into his heart but he silently consoled his own battered soul since this was the only time Sachi could have met Takumi. In fact, he was the one who asked him to come.

"I heard that you had never touched Stradivarius anymore after...," Sachi felt guilty but it was too late. Afraid to look at Takumi in his eyes, he stared on his fingers entwined on his lap.

As if sensing Sachi was withholding to speak any further, Takumi uttered softly, "It's okay. I'm fine now. I don't know if I'm still able to play violin or not. I don't have the heart to do so and maybe I have lost the charm."

"Ohh... come on Takumi. You are very talented. I remembered our meeting after the concert in the hall at Shidou Gakuen – I was told that you have started playing violin again," Sachi was cleverly persuading Takumi.

"I played for Gii...," Takumi whispered.

Takumi did not aware that he had broken someone's heart. Listening to his forlorn voice mentioning Gii's name, both Sachi and Akaike turned to analyse the changes on Takumi's facial expressions.

Desperate to distract Takumi from remembering Gii and to change the gloomy mood, Sachi instantly requested, "Could you play a song for me... Takumi?"

"I don't know. Right now?" Takumi seemed shocked.

"Yes...now!," Sachi urged again.

"I don't have Stradivarius with me. I left it in my room," Takumi tried to ditch the idea.

"I can remedy that," Sachi said and signalled his manager to bring his Amati to him at once.

"Here you are...my Amati...Please Takumi. I long to hear you play a song. It was long ago when we were still kids," Sachi pleaded.

Takumi was astounded. He remembered well the commotion when Sachi had asked him to hold his Amati when he wanted to go to the restroom. He was rendered speechless and looked at him wide eyed as Sachi was holding his Amati. Slowly he took Amati into his slightly trembled hands and started playing the only song he had in mind - the song that he used to play for Gii.

He was a bit nervous at the beginning but later he was deeply engrossed in the melody of the strings composed by his swift long delicate fingers. The melodious sound was captivating and enchanting swirled deep into the soul of the audiences.

Akaike's heart swelled with pride and Sachi was beaming in delight savouring the beauty of the art while closing both his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he did not surprise seeing people started flocking around the gazebo as if they were put under a spell. The small assemble has attracted more spectators to come and enjoyed the wonderful sound of music.

Once the divine and almost angelic piece of music ended, the crowd roared with a thunderous round of a big applause and carried Takumi back to reality. He was bolted from the blue seeing throng of people gathered around celebrating joyfully showering him with sincere praises.

He beamed timidly and bowed to the audiences. Shyly he handed over Amati to Sachi Inoue. The gathering soon fade away leaving them minded their own business. A single tear trickled down Takumi's right cheek. Akaike was worried. He softly touched Takumi shoulder and slowly turned him facing him.

He wiped away the tear with the back of his hand looking at Takumi's eyes in apprehension, "Are you all right Takumi?"

He did not answer but only shaking his head and smiled reassuringly dismissing the worried line on Akaike's forehead. Takumi thanked Sachi profusely for giving him the opportunity to strum his legendary Amati.

"You are indeed very talented and a rare kind of music genius Takumi. Music is your destiny. Don't stop playing Stradivarious. I myself have my eyes on it since childhood. The world is waiting for you to shine Takumi. I'll be assisting whenever I'm needed. Just let me know," he smiled while holding Takumi's hands.

Takumi blushed and his cheeks tinted with pink hue. His spirit to let bygone be bygone and to live on and turn over a new leaf soared aftermath the magical moment with Sachi. They shook hands and said goodbye for the next wondrous encounter.

Sachi and Akaike shared knowing gaze and grinned amiably. Akaike was really appreciated what Sachi had done that day and mouthed thank you inaudibly. Sachi quickened his pace and strode towards his manager and smirked triumphantly.

"Did you record all from the beginning?" Sachi impatiently enquired.

"Yes, I did," his manager snapped.

"He is such a gem. Brilliant am I right? Put him under your wing when the time comes and I'm sure you won't regret it," Sachi added on.

They both rushed to the airport to catch the delayed private jet. His destination was Paris, the city of romance.

Akaike was alone with Takumi by his side, "Takumi dear, let's head to your room. I think we should call it a day. You should resume your rest."

"Akaike-kun... thank you so much for all that you have done for me..." Takumi was earnestly expressing his gratitude to the one who started to care for him more than a mere friend. He knew Akaike harboured a special feeling toward him but he was not ready to let Gii went away. Not yet. Nobody could replace him now or he would be irreplaceable forever.

He did not want to give false hope and to shatter Gii's best friend's heart. Further burdening his soul with guilt will not help him to recover. He took a deep breath and twisted his body facing Akaike and wordlessly fixing his eyes on the other figure.

Akaike felt agitated and anxious. He could tell what Takumi would say onward. But to let the worry bottled inside Takumi's mind was not an option. He would be the one to be badly damage and his heart will be torn to pieces. He had already expected the moment would have come but never anticipated it would happen sooner.

Waiting for the razor-sharp truth piercing inside his core was agonizing. He held his breath as Takumi said, "Akaike-kun... nobody other than Gii has ever cared about me more than you. You are the only one who suffered more from what had happened. I should be glad and thankful for having someone who really cares about my well being. I'm forever in debt and will never be able to repay you ever. I still love him. You are more than a friend to me but you will never be Gii... Akaike-kun... I don't want to give you false hope. I do need you and I don't know what will happen if I lost you too..."

"Takumi...I understand. Yes...I will never be Gii. This is my way of loving you by staying by your side; by keeping you safe and sound. I'll offer my shoulder for you to cry on. Always remember you can lean on me when you feel tired and lost your way. Never ever think that you are alone. I am yours Takumi..." Akaike spoke his affection tenderly.

"I don't want to hurt you..." Takumi burst into tears.

"Shhh...shhhh...hush now... I did not ask you to forget Gii. I did not asked you to love me back...I only confessed to let you know that I'm always by your side whenever you need me...You are not alone Takumi... always remember that," Akaike further breathing his devotion into Takumi's ears while rubbing his back up and down.

Takumi body trembled owing to the sobbing and Akaike continued comforting the injured soul in his embrace. Takumi cries and sobs slashing his heart deeply. Unrequited love he had for Takumi was harsh but sacrificing for the one he love was his way of showing his devotion.

As Takumi composed his fragile heart, Akaike assisted him to his ward and stayed for awhile until Takumi fall asleep. Pecked a kiss on Takumi's forehead, Akaike leaved the ward and stroll along the pathway to the garden. He needed to cool his heart and his head.

The fallen white and pink petals were strewn all over the ground and some of the petals were flown by the wind. A few have landed on his head and shoulders. He ambled without any destination inkling in his mind. He saw a vacant wooden bench on the right side of the pathway under a blooming pink cherry tree.

He sat down and shook his head to shake away the petals which fall on his head and shoulder. Raking through his hair, he exhaled a heavy sigh. He looked like a defeated handsome knight in shining armour: forlorn and dejected. After a while his lips moved to take shape into a narrow smile. Maybe despite a bit desolate for his love being rejected, he felt relieved, his love one has rejuvenated miraculously.

**xxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxx**

Deemed to be a match made in heaven, the love ties never meant to be broken, as the other recovering with the thought the one he loved died tragically, the other was far from awakening. His soul was still trapped in his comatose state but trying his best to find his way. The Saki family was moving heaven and earth to pull him back to his glorious life.

"_In the dark, cold snowflakes descended all over his body. His whole body was numb. He could not move. The entire body paralysed. Not a single muscle twitched. Panic! Where am I? Laying out in the snow alone in the dark and helpless; listening to the wind howling eerily. He could not feel anything. He felt overwhelmed and scared at the same time. Heartbeats were thumping in his chest. His eyes... No sensation at all. Not a single tear. Oh my God. What had happened to me? Me? Who am I? The most dreaded above all... He did not know his own identity. This is alarming... Terror washed over him."_

Beep...beep...beep... the ECG – the electrocardiogram was beeping alarmingly. Gii's heart beat rose uncontrollably causing ruckus among the medical expert watching over him. He did not move even a muscle but his heart beat increase. This was dangerous. A seizure sure will damage his brain and with his condition, it might be irreparable. They did all they could within their power to maintain Gii's fragile health at the moment.

His scull's fractures continued recovering and the swell had reduced. The size of his head returned to its original shape. The bruises all over his face had gone too. His fractured leg need more time to heal. Mr. Saki had given stern order never ever called his son Gii again. A new identity was created and to be prepared for Gii when he gained his conscious. Saki Giichi was dead. Saki Ryuchii is his new identity. Whenever any conversation took place only Ryuchii or Ryu could be used. Even Mrs Saki went along with her husband and was forced to change the way calling her beloved son.

How Mr Saki able to persuade his spirited wife was still a mystery. Maybe she was too afraid of losing her son made her went along with the whole plan. Maybe she might already argue but Mr Saki was known for his ruthless and brilliant strategy in business sure had his own secret to make his wife obeyed him.

Mrs Saki spent many hours speaking and whispering hope and endearment to her son's ears daily. She only left her son's bed when she was unable to hold her sadness and tears. Tried her best to be calm and strong in front of her son really took her energy and strength away. Her body weight was also plummeting. She lost her usual radiance. Mrs Saki Naomi's state was really sorry to look at.

From afar, Mr Saki was eyeing his wife wearily. His only son was bedridden and his life was hanging on a single thread and now his wife too. His hatred for Takumi mounted. He promised, he would never allow Takumi to ever cross his path with his family again. Not now. Not ever.

**xxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxx**

**How was it? What is Mr. Saki's next hidden agenda? Is Gii going to recovering soon? What about the relationship between Takumi and Akaike? If you want to know, please do drop your comment. I'll keep on writing if you are interested to read it.**

**To those who willing to read my story, please leave a comment that will improve myself. Thanks in advance. I'll continue to the next chapter if I get at least 4 comments.**

**Hontoni... Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu Minina...**


End file.
